kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kajima Satomi/Skills
'Skills' Originally Kajima Satomi had no talent for martial arts as stated by both of his masters and it was said that he wouldn't live to the age of twenty due to his weak body. Thus, he had to go through hellish training and work very hard in order to forcefully gain the talent that he needed and from that hellish training Kajima body became stronger and he managed to stay alive beyond his low life expectancy. *'Mixed Martial Artist: '''Having been trained in both Fūrinji Style and Kuremisago Style, Kajima is an extremely talented and powerful fighter. His skills in both styles is so great that he's not only able to see an S-class fighter like Michael Sctilvay's scythe swing at him but he was even able to dodge it. He was able to even overwhelm a berserk Miu in her Dou Ki mode with little effort. His skills are so great that Kenichi wonders how Kajima is capable of being a disciple class fighter given how powerful his fighting abilities are. *'Empathy Reader': Kajima originally seemed incredibly intelligent due to his skills at board games, but it was later revealed that he won because he could read people's hearts and in essence their actions and personalities. *'Enhanced Strength': Kajima has enough physical power to hang himself on a chain using his toes, and destroy a motorcycle without any real effort. He was later able to easily hold Kenichi down with just his hand and simultaneously lift Niijima in the air and would have crushed his skull with little effort had Kenichi not intervened. Kajima is able to completely overpower Kenichi in one-on-one combat, breaking Kenichi's will to fight for a brief moment. The full testimate to his strength is that Kajima is able to block both Kenichi's Muybioshi and Kouri Nuki, his strongest moves, with brute strength alone, which left everyone, even an S-class master as powerful as Shigure shocked by how strength alone defended him from such powerful attacks. *'Enhanced Flexiblity': It was noted by Kenichi that Kajima's body is incrediblely flexible, so flexible that his attacks and movements do not have the same flaws that most muscular people usually have because of the inflexibility caused by their bulk and size. Because of this flexiblity, Kajima is able to intercept and counter Kenichi's attacks move for move with ease. *'Killing Intent': Each of the Shinpaku members who met Kajima, except Chiaki Yūma, claimed they felt a dark aura emanating from him that frightened them. *'Enhanced Speed': Kajima is an extremely fast fighter, as he was able to easily dodge Michael Sctilvay's scythe swinging at him with ease. * '''Dou KI':''' '''By his own admission, Kajima possesses Dou Ki he claims to be more powerful than Miu's own Dou Ki. Kajima states his Dou Ki is authentic and pure and, unlike Miu who loses control of herself, Kajima is capable of using so much that he was able to overwhelm Miu with little effort even when she was in her berserk state.